The Ties that Bind
by MissBoox2
Summary: How could she explain that loving a Beast wasn't any different from a human? How could she explain that at his core, he was more kind and gentle then most human men she'd come to know? How could she explain that when he commanded her, it was her bliss to obey? Warning: Furry/Human Romance. BDSM relationship and themes.


"Since when do you drive a motorcycle?"

The words were shouted over the loud roar of the vehicle before her. It practically sparkled in the sunlight with polish and chrome, and looked like everything a bike of its caliber needed to be, and then some. It looked like a mid-life crisis, but who was she to judge? It didn't help that it just didn't fit in with the current world around them. The wind was cool as it blew through the forest trees and there was the skitter of a lesser beast out there in the woods. Maybe a fox? Could very well be a wolf. The shiver of cold that raced down her spine turned to one of weariness.

"Since about two hours ago when I picked it up. It's been on back order." The helmeted figure stood and swung his long leg over the back end of the bike. It rose slightly as the pressure of the beast man before her was removed, showing just how powerful the bike was, and how very...big he was. But then, mix breeds like him tended to overdevelop anyway. Natures way of trying to fix the inter-species breeding and instead overcompensating. Not that they were exactly...natural.

"You're doing that thing you do again."

"Sorry, what?"

A muffled sigh was all that answered this time as black gloved hands came up to remove the huge, horned helmet. This was always Allurias favorite part. Brutus wasn't entirely sure who his parents were, which left his genealogy questionable. At a glance, he was simply an over sized wolf. Thick fur lay in layers along his neck and up to a smother sort of feel along his cheeks. His muzzle was shorter then usual, but broad, making his face look powerful and intimidating. But it was his eyes that lead to something different. They were slitted, like a Cats, and a shocking green. His fur, as well, wasn't common for a Wolf. Typically, they were black, silver, or gray, with white being the least common.

Brutus, however...

Allurias hands came up just as he stepped towards her, helmet discarded on the seat of his new bike, and those powerful arms wrapped around her middle like a vice grip. Her heart skipped a beat as a flush of pleasure raced up into her pale cheeks. Damn it, Brutus was unique. The short, velvet fur of his face and muzzle was a rich chocolate brown, and Alluria knew from experience he had patches of red through out his body. In contrast, the fur that lead from the top of his head and down between those hard horns and along his neck and shoulders beneath the leather jacket were a rich honey caramel. Unique. No. Beautiful? Yes.

"You staring. That's what you're doing. You stare, and get lost in that beautiful mind, and I have to traipse through those dark woods to find you," Brutus murmured as he nuzzled her neck. The heat from his breath sent a shiver down Allurias spine and she couldn't help but arch lightly into him. Her fingers found there way to the side of his head where tight, Ram-like horns sat in a stunning spiral. The texture, smooth yet rough where small pieces had chipped off in his long life, was one of Allurias favorite things.

The chuckle that vibrated her neck, however, was not. A playfully disgusted huff left the woman and she swatted his arm as she pulled back. Damn him for knowing what makes her weak. Damn him to hell and back.

"I don't stare. I don't, and even if I did, can you blame me? You're.. you just..." She was flustered again as she looked at him, and she had to wipe her hands self-consciously on her jeans.

Truth was, he was trouble, even if he was beautiful.

"So was this why you wanted to meet here?" The brunette questioned, gesturing towards his bike."So you could show off your mid-life crisis? I mean... Your new bike?"

How could Brutus resist? The words were said with such impish playfulness that she practically begged for punishment. Such a bad, bad human. Scooping up the woman in his arms with a squeal from said target, his boots crunched on the sidewalk as he walked towards the large, concrete building before him.

Alluria didn't bother struggling as he carted her along the semi-grown pathway that lead in a curving loop towards the front door. At one time, it might have been pretty, with roses lining the walk and full, green hedges hiding the electrified fence that spanned out on either side of the building. Now, all was wild and untamed, and the hedges had given way to show broken and twisted fencing beyond. This Habitat was no longer in use as a Territory, no, but it should have least been up kept, Brutus thought grumpily.

"Can I get down now, Brutus? The blood is rushing to my head..." The hybrid chuckled and rolled his eyes, plopping her down feet first right in front of the giant, metal doors. "What is this place?"

"Remember when I said that when we proved to the Clan that we were...true, they would allow you inside a Habitat? For research?" Brutus' words faltered for the first time since their meeting today. Was this still what she wanted? To study his kind, to prove they were deserving of the rights they were currently fighting for?

"Oh...Oh Brutus, I... you didn't have to..." Hands reached for the Wolf-creature in adoration, her smile bright and her eyes warm as she pressed against him. "I already told you to drop it. That it didn't matter if I proved myself. I deserve you as much as you deserve me. I'm your mate." The words were firm, said with a finality of a child demanding her way. That was a touch of why the Council let her this close in the first place. Her determination, and the fact that she didn't back down from a stare down with an Elder Wolf.

"I know you are. That's why I wanted to do this. To show that I... I love you. That I... t-trust you," Brutus husked lowly in Allurias ear. Her eyes fluttered closed as his warm breath tickled her hair and skin. His arms circled her waist again and a low, rumbling growl started in his chest. Alluria knew that sound. That was the sound of a Beast ready to claim his mate.

"B-Brutus, not here. Were in public." The absurdity of the statement made the Beast chuckle and look around pointedly at the wilderness around them. Other then the road,which could use a repair as it was, was the only other sign of civilization. Well, that, and the two vehicles parked next to one another in the old parking lot.

"I'm fairly certain I could have you 5 different ways, rest, then do it again before even a park ranger made his way out here. I think were fine." Despite the temptation in his words, Brutus still eased back, leaving a lingering kiss on Ally's neck. "However, I will respect your wishes. That's not why I brought you out here anyway. Come."

Lightly, his hand encircled hers, and she marveled at the size of it for a moment before following him. They were much more human like then she had expected, meeting a hybrid. The human ancestry in him must have been strong.

A metallic squeak echoed around the pair as the iron doors lurched open. The fittings had rusted in their years of misuse, but Brutus had enough strength to wedge the door open enough for his large frame. Thankfully so. Ally wasn't exactly a petite human, and her hips almost always brushed something as she scooted passed things. Good thing Brutus at least had the foresight to tell her to dress for a hike. Her well worn boots were old friends.

"Oh, here, I brought this for you as well. Since I knew you wouldn't have had it." Opening his jacket, her Palm FLY zipped out, floating lightly over the palm of his hand. Oh, damn, she'd loose her head if it wasn't attached. Holding out her hand it zipped towards her with the lightness of an old humming bird, to balance neatly over the space above her palm. Recognizing her face and fingerprints, the metal disk flashed a pleasant blue before a holo-screen snapped into view before her. It was semi-transparent, leaving the shadows of the building beyond partially visible while she clicked through the applications on her home screen. Setting it to follow mode, the device chirped almost happily and set itself to a dim yellow, signifying recording in process.

Brutus watched all of this with an amused expression on his face. This is who she was. The excitable, blossoming researcher who was obsessed with how and where his people came from. Science, of course. It always lead back to science, but she was interested in THEM. In what his people became after the Great Separating and when they were forced into their Habitats.

"Alright, its all set to record, so I can go back and re-watch it later for my research paper. Thank you! Really, I... oh." Alluria had been staring intently at Brutus until her eyes drifted just passed him to settled on the space behind his right shoulder. Oh, right. He probably should have warned her. All evidence of the buildings once more administrative duties were gone. Left instead were the more animalistic pieces, including a 30 foot tall Wolf statue that looked eerily like it could have been one of his ancestors.

It very well could be.

"Brutus, why did you bring me to this Habitat, specifically?" Though Ally had firmly put her scholorly hat on her head for the question, there was that familiar warmth to her voice that spoke volumes. She wanted to know why this Habitat meant so much to him.

"This Habitat was open longer then any of the others. It's only been closed bout 30 years now." Brutus said softly, turning to look off down one of the dark, concrete hallways that lead deeper into the building. "It housed Hybrids, or those who loved a Hybrid and refused to let them be taken alone. They were considered monsters even to the monsters..." Brutus took a few slow, hesitant steps in the direction of his gaze.

"This was where I grew up."


End file.
